Toys/Gallery
Playful Ponies These are the "standard" sized G4 ponies with brushable manes and tails. Daisy Dream and Rainbow Flash.jpg|Daisy Dreams and Rainbow Flash G4 doll-hair ponies Pony School Pals playset with Cheerilee, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle.jpg|Pony School Pals playset, with Cheerilee, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle. Main ponies in front of Rarity's Carousel Boutique Toy.jpg|The main 6 in front of Rarity's Carousel Boutique. Apple Bloom toy.jpeg|An Apple Bloom toy. Applejack and Apple Bloom toys.jpeg|Apple Bloom and Applejack toys. Sweetie Belle toy.jpeg|A Sweetie Belle Toy. Sweetie Belle and Rarity toys.jpeg|Sweetie Belle and Rarity toys. Twilightsparkle.jpg|2010 Twilight Sparkle Figure Rainbowdash.jpg|2010 Rainbow Dash Figure Fimcanterlotcastle1.jpg|Inside the canterlot castle set Fimcanterlotcastle4.jpg|Back of the canterlot castle set Lily Blossom.PNG|Lily Blossom Cheerilee Playful Ponies 2011.jpg|Cheerilee with different cutie mark than the one on the show Applejack toy.jpg|Applejack toy in box Plumsweet toy.jpg|A new Plumsweet toy My little pony friendship is magic canterlot target exclusive princess celestia and princess luna special edition pony.jpg|Celestia and Luna in a special edition set. TwilightSparkleFIMroyal M unknown.jpg|Twilight, Celestia and Spike in the Royal Castle Friends gift set. Twilight even has her Element of Magic crown. New bbts 4.jpg|Twilight's hot air balloon. Twinkling Balloon Front.jpg|Twilight Sparkle's Twinkling Balloon in package. Twinkling Balloon Rear.jpg|The back of the package for Twilight Sparkle's Twinkling Balloon. best thing ever since princess luna came back.jpg|legend..wait for it...dery! its legendary! Princess Celestia TRU exclusive.jpg|finally Ponyville and Gift Set These are the small, fully sculpted G4 ponies. Princess Celestia with Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Applejack and Spike gift set.jpg|Princess Celestia along with Twilight, Pinkie, AJ and Spike in a gift set. Dolls-crew.jpg|G4 fully-sculpted dolls Celestia-pink.png|Celestia, colored pink instead of white 2010 Toy Fair prototypes.jpg|Fully-sculpted prototypes from the 2010 Toy Fair Mystery packs cards firecracker burst Hasbro Lucky swirl merchandise official pinkie pie rainbow dash scan sweetcream scoops toys twilight sparkle.jpg Mystery packs bumblesweet cards cherry spices fizzypop Flower Wishes Hasbro Lemon Hearts merchandise official pepperdance roseluck scan Sweetie Blue sweetie swirl toys.jpg Mystery packs cards fluttershy Hasbro lily blossom merchandise Minty official pinkie pie rainbow dash rarity scan sugar grape toys twilight sparkle.jpg MLPFIM-Pony-Collection-TRU.jpg|Pony Collection Set at Toys-R-Us Rainbow Dash mystery pack transparent glitter.JPG NewMystery packToys.jpg|Latest set of mystery pack pony toys. Notice there are some colts added such as Big Macintosh. NewMystery packToys2.jpg|More colt mystery pack ponies. Notice the eyes are still the same. Noteworthy.jpg|The description for mystery pack pony Noteworthy. Berryshine.jpg|The description for mystery pack pony Berry Shine. Lucky Swirl.jpg|Lucky Swirl mystery pack toy Mystery_pack_4_Minuette.jpg|The description for mystery pack pony Minuette. Mystery.pack_4_Amethyst_Star.jpg|The description for mystery pack pony Amethyst Star. Mystery pack Fluttershy.jpg|"Fluttershy" Rainbowtoypostthisdummy.jpg|The clear packaging the small ponies get in North America at Big Lots. 4 Pack of mystery pack ponies.jpg|4 Pack of mystery pack ponies McDonald's Happy Meal Brazil McDonalds 2011 Twilight Sparkle.jpg|Twilight Sparkle Brazil McDonalds 2011 Rainbow Dash.jpg|Rainbow Dash Brazil McDonalds 2011 Pinkie Pie.jpg|Pinkie Pie Brazil McDonalds 2011 Applejack.jpg|Applejack McDonalds-Happy-Meal.jpg|January 2011 Happy Meal girls' toys Fashion Style These are the large G4 ponies with brushable manes and tails. Princesses Luna and Celestia.PNG|Fashion Style Luna and Celestia Princess Luna Fashion Style Toy.PNG|Fashion Style Luna Pinkie Pie size comparison Fashion Style Playful Ponies Ponyville.jpg|Size comparison. Largest to smallest: Fashion Style, Playful Ponies, and Ponyville toy varieties. Fashion style Fluttershy Toy.jpg|Fashion Style Fluttershy Fashion Style Fluttershy Toy 2.jpg|Fashion Style Fluttershy with accessories Fashion Style Fluttershy mane Toy.jpg|Back view of Fashion Style Fluttershy with accessories Other Why-is-Celestia-pink.png|Possible explanation for Celestia's altered color PinkieBubbleBellie.jpg|Imperial Toy battery-powered Bubble Bellie PinkieDipSqueeze.jpg|Imperial Toy Dip & Squeeze Pillow.jpg|A Pinkie Pie pillow Category:Galleries Category:Toys